The proliferation of very tall buildings, such as skyscrapers, in large cities has considerably improved the systems for their construction both in terms of efficiency and safety in recent years. The need to work safely at great heights and to continue working even with adverse meteorological conditions (wind or rain) has made it necessary to install in the periphery thereof, attached to the formworks, perimetric protections which safeguard the physical integrity of workers, as well as the safety of pedestrians and vehicles close to the work site which could be affected by objects and materials from the site undergoing construction.
Historically, these protections were initially built using simple rails which were fastened to the formworks and which, once the job on that floor was finished, were moved to the following floor under construction. However, the concept of protection currently followed seeks to completely cover the periphery of the work site with canvases, boards, panels, meshes, etc. These perimetric protections have been used for a long time and there are very different systems for their assembly and installation at the work site, although in all cases they require a support structure fixed to the formworks, to which structure the protective elements are fastened, i.e., the panels, meshes and the like. In this version, as occurred with the protective rails, once the work was finished on the floor or floors covered by the perimetric protection, the elements forming said protection, such as the metal support structure and the protective panels and meshes, had to be moved manually by means of a crane to the upper floors that had to be protected.
Self-climbing perimetric protections have been developed in recent years, which have means for being moved up and down, such that they are placed on the floors that must be perimetrically protected. Examples of such self-climbing protections can be seen in patent documents WO 2004/020766, WO 2007/036300 and in European patent application EP 10382052.8.
During the construction of a building or the like it is common to use a loading platform; in such case, upon placing such platform in the existing self-climbing formwork systems, the loading platform is outside the perimetric protection and it becomes necessary to specifically protect it.